


What they don't know that we hide (One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Teasing playfulbanter catcalling flirting harry draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Everybody thought that Harry and Draco were really intensely at it, the name calling, the bashing, hexing, etc... It was all just a act when beneath the surface they were flirting.
Relationships: harryxdraco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	What they don't know that we hide (One Shot)

"Ever heard of a brush Potter? Or are you still living in the evolution of Apes?" Draco sneered in the hallway. 

Harry smirked. Eyes alight with fire.

The only reason his hair was more than a mess than usual was because they were fucking like apes a hour ago.

"Whatever Malfoy, at least I don't spend my time wasting away in front of a mirror every morning." He retorted and was rewarded a red angry flush to Draco's pale cheeks. That's what it looked like to everyone else when Harry knew he was embarressed. Ever since Harry fucked him in front of mirror for that very purpose. That he'll be reminded of Harry deep inside him...

"Whatever Potter, I have better things to do than explain health care to a brute like you!" With that said, Draco turned and stomped off before anyone could see his hard on growing.

"Fuck you Malfoy! Fuck you to hell and back!" Harry screamed as the pale blond jinxed him with a tripping hex. Harry lay at the bottom of the stairs he fell down, students snickering and pointing at him. 

"What, Potter? Can't handle that I won this round? You have always been a sore loser." Draco smirked down at the boy who was glaring at him.

It sent a thrill down his spine at the fire in those green eyes, like an inferno heading straight for him. "Just you wait Malfoy, your going to regret this!" He promised the blond and Draco knew he was going to go through with his promise.

Not in the way the other fellow Slytherins was thinking.

"We'll see Potty!" Draco taunted, earning snickers as he walked away. Making sure his ass was in the gryffindor's view as he strutted down the corridor.

And Draco was punished that night. As Harry promised. He teased the blond over and over again, keeping him on edge until he was a begging, sobbing mess...

Their wands were pointed at each other's necks. Glare curses sneer. The intensity between the two boys were suffocating. 

"Do it." Harry taunted the pale blond. Draco pressed his wand deeper into Harry neck as he held the raven against the wall. Their lower half's pressed against each other, creating a delicious friction but they acted like they were angry. 

A minute ago they were snogging and then when they heard a swarm of students making their way to where they were, they quickly played it off as if they were fighting.

"I dare you." Harry pushed, shifting and Draco faultered for a second, eyes closing and breath hitching. Instead of doing anything else, he swung a fist. Hitting the raven on the jaw and sneered down at him. 

"So that I get in trouble, like hell Potter!" Draco yelled and stormed off.

Harry craddled his jaw, fighting a smile.

They met up in an abandoned classroom later that day.

"The way you ride that broom is clear to see you had a stick up your arse Malfoy." Harry said, sitting on his own broom, in the middle of a Quidditch match. Draco turned and smirked at him. Biting his lip and Harry's attention zeroed in on it.

He eyed Harry up and down.

"So what if I did Potter? It certainly did wonders for my skills and as you can see, I am a talented seeker. As well as a rider. With all the practise I've gotten..." Draco trailed off with an arrogant smirk. Harry swallowed, knowing he dug himself a grave when he said that.

"I learned a lot, how to clentch my arse cheeks, I learned that it's all in the hips and how you rotate them." Harry's mouth was dry now.

And he glowered at the pale blond who was smirking in victory.

It looked like they were arguing to others when really, Draco was teasing the fuck out of Harry by distracting him with this morning's physical activity...

"Up and down, left to right and grinding-" 

Harry was hard and he glared at the pale blond. He wanted to fuck Draco, right here, right now, right there, on the bloody broom in front of everyone.

"I'm going to fuck you hard for this." He hissed low, eyes glinting dangerously. Draco laughed.

"If you can catch me first Potter." 

No one knew that they were flirting and teasing the other ever since fifth year. No one knew they were sneaking around.  
And they liked it that way. Loved the fact that everybody was daft and never read between the lines.

Not even Hermoine. Well, if you got a boyfriend, specifically the Slytherin Prince, Harry found it easy to manipulate her so she didn't catch on anything about their secret love affair....


End file.
